


Out Of The Frying Pan

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Series: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Smut Appreciation Day, Tiny bit of Angst, catching feelings, fuck buddies, oral sex both giving and receiving, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: You and Gabriel have a mutually beneficial set up. It's low maintenance, satisfying, and fun, but what happens when feelings get in the way of a good time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for smut appreciation day. This one was fun to write, I hope you find it just as much fun to read. 
> 
> There is a part two to this, look for "Into the Fire" if you enjoyed this one!

You sit back, taking a deep breath and spreading your shoulders wide. You’ve been sitting in front of this computer for too long. Almost two days of nothing but research and barely any sleep has you wound tighter than a two dollar watch. You could use a massage, maybe blow off some steam, and then sleep for a week. 

 

Your eyes are closed, just resting for a minute, when you feel a familiar finger trail up your arm. It makes goosebumps stand up on your skin. It runs all the way up to your shoulder, and then warm hands start kneading the knots out of your neck. 

 

“Mmm,” you hum, “hi, Gabe.” 

 

He circles an expert thumb at the base of your skull. “Hi, sweetheart,” he says. 

 

You open one eye, rolling your head back to look at him, and he massages your scalp. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What kind of greeting is that?” He cocks an eyebrow down at you. 

 

“It wasn’t a greeting. The ‘hi, Gabe’ was your greeting. Now I’m just asking what you’re up to.” 

 

He rolls his eyes. “Why do I have to be up to something?”

 

He didn’t answer your question, that doesn’t go unnoticed. You try to keep your eyes open, looking up at him expectantly, but his fingers in your hair are so relaxing.

 

“I thought I’d drop by and help you relax. We’re friends, right? That’s not against the rules.”

 

You shake your head slightly. Yeah, you and Gabriel have been friends a long time, he’s right about that. You’re also friends with benefits, which started several months ago. You’ve both been trying to figure out the rules along the way. Well mostly you have. Gabe isn’t so great at following rules. 

 

“No, not against the rules at all,” you tell him, and you sigh when his hands move over the front of your shoulders, down to cup your breasts. “That’s how you’re gonna help me relax? With sex?” 

 

His leans down, whispering in your ear. “Nature's best stress reliever.” 

 

You smile, feeling the tension ease out of you. His hands move lower, one rubbing the seam of your jeans, directly over your mound. The pressure makes you want to moan, but you’re in the library. Who knows where Sam and Dean are, and so far the one hard and fast rule you and Gabriel have agreed on is that no one finds out about your fuck buddy status. 

 

“Gabe, we should take this to the bedroom.” 

 

He moves to your side, his face on your neck for a quick nip and a kiss. “What’s the fun in that?” 

 

Your eyes fly open. “What?” What does that mean?

 

You look down at him. He’s crawling under the wooden library table. “Get out of there. Right now. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” You half kick at him with your feet, trying to shoo him away. 

 

He grabs your ankles, stopping your movement. His hands roam up your legs, up your inner thighs, over your crotch. Your eyes flutter when his thumbs push in. He makes short work of the button and zipper, and with deft hands he’s got your pants down within a minute. 

 

“Jesus, you’re gonna get us caught.” 

 

He peeks out from under the table at you. “You’re not wearing panties.” 

 

You flush slightly. “Yeah well, I might have been hoping you’d stop by.” 

 

A cocky grin turns up one side of his mouth. “That’s my girl.” He winks, then disappears below the table again. 

 

You ignore the butterflies in your stomach at him calling you his anything. You know what this situation is, no need to let some pesky feelings get in the way of good sex. And you and Gabriel have damn good sex. 

 

“‘Sides,” his voice is low, the words muffled as he plants kissing high up on your inner thighs. “We won’t get caught if you stay quiet.” 

  
  


He kisses your mound gently and your hands card though his hair. You want his tongue in there. You rock your hips in the wooden chair, sliding down towards him, hoping he’ll give you what you want. He kisses you again instead. 

 

One of the good things about fuck buddy status is being able to ask for what you want without worrying about hurt feelings. This situation has made you much more open about what you want from sexual partners, or at least from Gabriel anyway. Which is why you have no problem whispering your demands to the empty room. 

 

“You gonna eat me out or just kiss me all day.” 

 

He laughs at that. “You know I like it when you get demanding.” 

 

You roll your eyes, tugging his hair. “You know I like it when you do that thing with your tongue.” 

 

“So, so demanding,” his tongue dips between your lips, making you jerk. “I know just how to shut you up.” 

 

His tongue is so warm compared to the cool air in the bunker. He points it, laps at you, gently grazing it inside you. A rush of wetness from inside has him groaning, lapping it up, pushing your thighs as far apart as they’ll go. 

 

He spreads you open and swirls his tongue on your aching clit. 

 

“Fuck,” you breathe. That’s exactly what you wanted, just what you need. You need to come on his tongue, hard and multiple times, and you know he’ll do that for you. “Love when you do that,” you whisper. 

 

He pushes a finger inside you and your thighs quiver. He’s learned you body faster than any lover you’ve ever had. Probably because he actually pays attention to your cues and what you tell him. And he wants you to get off as much as he wants to get himself off. 

 

A second finger stretches you open, while his tongue flicks on your clit. It’s almost too much stimulation there and he knows it, that’s why it’s brief, and then he’s back to those swirling circles. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Your eyes fly open at Sam’s voice. 

 

“Shit,” you swear, eyes as wide as quarters. You try to pull away from Gabriel, sit up straight, but he locks his arms up and around your thighs and you’re stuck in place. Shit is an understatement in this situation. 

 

“You okay?” Sam looks at you strangely, a little concerned. 

 

You nod a little too quickly. “Fine, I’m fine.” 

 

Dean saunters in.  _ Shit _ . 

 

How they don’t notice Gabriel is under the table is beyond you. 

 

“You sick or somthin’?” Dean asks. 

 

Gabe grazes a finger over your asshole.  _ Holy fucking hell,  _ you’re gonna kill him later. 

 

“No,” you shake your head so hard your hair flies. “No, why?” 

 

You can’t concentrate. You blink really hard as Gabriel laps up your juices. 

 

“You just look a little,” Dean motions to his chest and then points to yours, “flushed or something.” His eyes look at your nipples, standing out against your t-shirt, and then dart away. He clears his throat. 

 

“I’m fine,” you say again, “just needed a little break from research.” Your eyes close tightly, he’s flicking your clit again. 

 

“Why don’t you go to bed, take a nap,” Sam suggests. 

 

You open your eyes, looking between the brothers. 

 

“I think...” Dean is saying something but it’s not important. 

 

You can’t be bothered to focus on a conversation right now. Not when Gabriel is pushing all your buttons, quite literally, below the table. 

 

“You’re acting really strange,” Sam’s eyes squint as he looks over your body, “almost like you’re delirious.” 

 

Yeah, delirious with lust maybe. Your hands grab the sides of the chair when that finger flutters over your ass again.

 

“... hey,” Dean snaps his fingers. He was talking. You have no idea what he said.

 

“Huh?” You try so hard to keep your eyes open. You can do it. Just look at Dean. You’re so close to coming, and really, Dean’s face isn’t a bad one to see when you’re getting off. If you can’t focus on Gabriel, Dean looks good too. 

 

“Seriously, go to bed,” Dean points a finger to the hallway, “we’ll take over. We got this.” 

 

“I will,” you try to keep your voice normal, even, “in a minute.” 

 

“You want me to carry you?” Sam looks really concerned when you meet his eyes. He has such pretty eyes. They’re hazel, they kinda change colors sometimes too. You blink, you’re going to focus on Sam, he’s a damn fine looking man also. So tall, those broad shoulders. 

 

No, no, Sam is rounding the side of the table. Oh shit. He’s going to see you half naked. You try to sit up again but Gabe still won’t allow it. His arms are locking you in place so strongly that it almost hurts. Almost. 

 

“You need to sleep for at least eight hours,” Sam is saying as he starts to pull your chair out from the table. “You’re sleep deprived.” 

 

No. You’re sex deprived is what you are. Well, not really deprived. But Gabe hasn’t been around in a few days, and now that he is it’s the only thing on your mind.

 

There’s a snap of those familiar fingers, so well camouflaged from the drag of the chair on the stone floor that neither Sam or Dean even notice it. When Sam gets the chair all the way out your pants are back in place and Gabriel is gone. 

 

Sam gathers you into his arms with ease. 

 

“Seriously, I can walk, Sam.” 

 

He smirks. “Sure you can. It’s fine, I’ll put you to bed.” 

 

You blink at him. You’re such a pervert. He doesn’t even seem to notice that those words could be interpreted in a different way. God you’re horny. 

 

Sam lays you on the bed and stands, looking down at you. “You need anything?” 

 

You shake your head no. “I’m good, thanks.” 

 

He turns and walks to the door. As he pulls it closed he draws your attention again. “I don’t want to see you out of this room for eight hours. Got it?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” You give him a smile and he pulls the door closed. 

 

Gabriel appears beside your bed. “Thought he’d never leave.” 

 

You reach up and grab the front of his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him roughly. “You’re a fucking asshole,” you say, biting his lip. 

 

That gets a laugh out of him. “Take it you’re not into public sex?” 

 

“That wasn’t public sex, I don’t even know what that was.” 

 

“It was hot, that’s what it was.” Gabriel nips your stomach as he tugs your pants off once more. This time he gets rid of your shirt and bra too, before settling between your thighs again. He takes a breath, smelling you, and licks you from top to bottom. 

 

You finally let yourself moan. “Maybe I’ll think it’s hot later, but right now it was just weird.” 

 

His fingers work inside you again, and he hums at the rush of slick that coats his hand. “So wet for me,” his tongue finds your clit and you spread your legs as wide as possible. 

 

“God, yes,” you whisper, hands tangling in his hair, “eat my fucking pussy.” 

 

He draws back, the tip of his tongue teasing. “Love when you talk like that.” 

 

“Good,” you tell him, “then make me come.” 

 

He chuckles. “You sure you don’t want ‘ol Dean-o in here to look at when you get off?”

 

_ Uh oh _ . He heard that random thought. He does that sometimes. Always makes you nervous that he might hear one about your feelings. 

 

You open your eyes to look down at Gabriel and Dean is standing beside your bed. “Holy shit!” You startle so hard that you pull away from the angel, legs clamping closed and hands flying to cover your chest. 

 

“Relax,” Gabriel rubs your thigh, “he’s not real, just something to play with. He’ll feel real though.” 

 

You relax when you look at Gabriel’s face. He’s telling the truth. You look back to Dean, or the next best thing to Dean, and he winks. 

 

Dean leans over you, his weight resting on the mattress by your sides, and those green eyes search your face. He bites his lip as he studies your mouth, and he moves slowly closer. 

 

You let him close the distance and Gabriel nudges your legs apart once more. Dean’s mouth finally makes contact about the time Gabe’s tongue laps at your dripping pussy, and you practically melt. 

 

It doesn’t take long though before you get uncomfortable. This isn’t Dean, not really, and it feels wrong. You push him away, watch the confusion cross his face. He’s so pretty, an exact replica of Dean. 

 

“No,” you shake your head at him. He disappears. 

 

Gabriel raises up to meet your eyes. Sam appears beside the bed, stripping a t-shirt off over his head. 

 

Oh God. His body is sinful. All ripped muscle, veins standing out in his arms. 

 

“How about Sam then. Wanna give him a try?” 

 

Your eyes land on the bulge in Sam’s jeans as he moves down to kiss you. Makes you wonder if he’s anatomically correct. 

 

“He is indeed, sweetheart. I know you’ve been dying to find out what he’s packing.” 

 

“I wish you’d stop doing that,” you say, referring to catching your random thoughts. You shoot Gabe a nasty look as you gently push Sam away. 

 

He smiles and licks you again, making you groan. He’s such an ass. 

 

“What about Cassie?” 

 

Castiel is standing beside you, those blazing blue eyes roaming your body like you’re laid out just for him. He sheds the trench coat in a second, and then he’s yanking at the tie around his neck. You’ve always wondered what Cas is like in bed. He seems like he’d be dominating. 

 

“Now’s the time to find out.” 

 

Cas has his shirt off now, his chest tan and scattered with hair. His pants are down next and his cock is standing hard and red against his stomach. 

 

You cover your face with your hands. “No, no no no, Gabe, stop it right now. This is gonna to make it so weird when I see them again.” 

 

“Fine,” he pats your leg, “open your eyes.” 

 

You blink them open, looking around the room. You look between your legs at Gabriel. 

 

“Just you and me,” he smiles, “promise.” 

 

“You’re such a jerk,” you tell him. 

 

He shrugs, and then buries his face in your pussy again. 

 

You yank his hair, hard, and he growls. Two fingers are working your g-spot inside, and his determination to make you come this time is evident with how he’s working your clit. He flicks his tongue and you clench around his fingers. He moans, going at your clit even harder. 

 

“Please, please make me come,” you beg him, your voice desperate and needy. You can’t seem to shut up, not even aware of what you’re saying, the sounds you’re making, in the moment. You’re so close to coming, the heat is coiling in your belly, ready to snap at any time. “Yes, just like that. You’re so good, fuck, just-- that’s just how I like it. Only want you, Gabe. Make me come, please make me come…” You’re babbling and you don’t care. It seems to be egging him on. 

 

His arms wrap up under your legs, hands gripping your thighs tightly. He’s like an animal down there, head shaking, burying in as deep as he can. It’s like he can’t get enough, can’t taste you enough. He wants to catch every drop that leaks out of you. 

 

“Yes, eat my pussy, baby,” your hands pull in his hair probably a little too hard, but he loves it. 

 

He flattens his tongue and grinds it hard into your clit and it’s your final undoing. You come, gushing on his hand, clenching and grinding on his fingers as you cry out from how strong it is. He doesn’t stop either, doesn’t let you up for air, he keeps right on your clit. He works the over sensitive nub with a frenzy, and just as one orgasm dies you go right into another. 

 

“Oh, God, I need you to fuck me,” you open your eyes, looking down between your legs. 

 

His eyes are glowing, a brilliant amber color shining out through them. He’s still fully dressed, you notice, and then he snaps his fingers and his clothes are gone. His mouth is still locked on your clit, eyes looking nowhere but at your face. 

 

“Fuck me,” you whisper. 

 

His pulls his mouth off of you, his face covered in your slick. He doesn’t bother to wipe it away or clean it off, he just climbs up over you and pushes your knees up by your shoulders. 

 

His cock is heavy and flushed, the head dripping pre come. He strokes it as he lines up with your entrance, and then slowly pushes inside. 

 

Your hands cover your eyes from the stretch. You feel so full, so achingly full. It’s perfect. Exactly what you need. 

 

He lowers his weight onto you, pulling your hands off your face. He pins them on either side of your head and kisses you, hard. He gives you a few seconds to adjust to his girth before he starts moving.

 

When he finally moves inside you there’s a groan from both of you. You return his kiss, tongues teasing each other while he finds a rhythm. He starts long strokes, almost pulling out of you, then snapping his hips back against you. 

 

He breaks the kiss, eyes opening to look at you almost drunkenly. “Feels so good,” his forehead drops to rest on yours, “fuck you feel good.” 

 

The drag of his cock in and out at this angle manages to rub your clit, especially with your legs pushed up so high. He’s so deep inside you and you’re so swollen and sensitive. You’ll come again like this. 

 

You wish your hands were free to touch his face, pull it up to look into his beautiful eyes again, but maybe you shouldn’t do that. Maybe that’s too intimate. It probably is. 

 

He lets go of your wrists to pull your legs up higher, where they were working their way down from his thrusts. His face is so close to yours, your cheeks touching. You want to look at him so much. You want to see his face when he comes inside you. 

 

You turn your mouth into his ear. “Love your cock,” you tell him, “makes me feel so full.” You whine when he snaps his hips especially hard, the sound of slapping skin filling the room. 

 

He grunts, one hand pulling up your left leg, the other pushing in behind your lower back. He pulls you up toward him, shifting the angle just slightly, so he can go deeper. His cock feels incredible. 

 

“Gonna come,” his hand leaves you leg where it was pushing it up. It trails up, pinching your nipple before landing roughly in your hair. He pulls, making your head go back, and opens his eyes to look at you. “Come with me.” 

 

One of your hands grips his hip, fingers digging into his ass. The other makes it’s way to his neck, resting below his ear, thumb rubbing over his chin. He closes his eyes briefly at the intimate touch, then opens them to stare down at you. 

 

He holds your head in place by your hair, but the arm behind you slides out. His free hand now moves between you, the pad of one of his fingers brushing across your clit. You close your eyes, just briefly.    
  


“No,” he says, “look at me.” 

 

Something is different with him this time. You’ve never allowed yourself to be so intimate with him. While the sex might be good it’s not usually this intense. 

 

His finger moves on your clit again and your eyes flutter, but stay open. 

 

“Oh, fu…” you try to say, but the sensations are too strong and the words trail away. That ache is building in your core again, the heat making you want to grind and writhe, but you don’t have to. Gabriel is doing all that for you. 

 

Your muscles start fluttering around his cock, squeezing him tighter as your orgasm starts, and you moan so loud that the entire bunker can probably hear it. 

 

“Good girl,” he praises, “come on my cock. So good, so beautiful.” 

 

“Oh fuck me, yes,” you manage to say as he drives into you harder and harder. 

 

His eyes shut tightly just for a second. He growls, brows drawing together like he’s in pain, and then his eyes open to look at you again. 

 

“Come in me, fill me up.” Your hand moves from his neck to his face, like you wanted to do before. 

 

He slides his mouth into your palm, kissing it, eyes glowing like liquid amber again. His hips stutter, his rhythm lost, shoving his cock as far into you as he can. His eyes droop once it’s over, his head falling down to rest on your collar bone. 

 

You hand moves to the back of his neck, feeling the soft curls there. He’s breathing hard, like he’s out of breath. His hand slowly releases your hair, his body relaxing  and his cock slipping out of you. It makes you feel empty. 

 

You don’t know what to say, if you should say anything at all. Normally you’re talking by this point afterward, putting your  clothes back on, not laying in each others arms. 

 

You scratch the back of his neck, nails grazing lightly over his skin. He hums into your neck. 

 

You’re definitely relaxed now. Maybe a little too much, and you can’t hold back a yawn. You’re eyes are suddenly burning you’re so sleepy, you won’t be able to keep them open for long. 

 

“Tired?” He asks, his mouth pressed to your skin. 

 

“Yeah, I think your relaxation method definitely did the trick.” 

 

“You want me to go?” 

 

That’s a strange question. He’s never seemed to be interested in staying before, especially if you’re going to be sleeping. You don’t want him to leave though, if you’re being honest. It would be nice to share a bed with someone for a while. 

 

“No, not if you don’t want to,” you pause, trying to figure out what to say next. Nothing comes to mind. 

 

He finally rolls to his side and you shift a little, getting comfortable. You’re so unbelievably tired, and no matter how much you’d like to stay awake and figure out what’s so different about this time, about what’s happening between you, you can’t. You slip into sleep quickly. 

 

When you wake later it’s that groggy, difficult kind of waking up. The kind where you keep falling back to sleep no matter how hard you try. You know you’ve been asleep for hours, you really should get up, but sleep keeps over taking you. 

 

You’re so warm, so comfortable, staying like this for a few more hours would be heaven. You blink into the dark room. Your arm is draped over Gabriel’s stomach. You know it’s him instantly just by the feel of his body, and then the memory of the sex comes rushing back, how he didn’t leave. 

 

His hand brushes over your arm. “Hey,” he says. 

 

Your head is resting on his chest. That has to be uncomfortable for him. Not to mention you probably drooled. That’s lovely. “Hey,” is your meek reply. 

 

“Sleep okay?” 

 

You nod, rolling back to stretch. “Yeah, feel like I could sleep a few more hours. What time is it?” 

 

“I don’t know. I don’t pay much attention to time.” 

 

Of course he doesn’t. Why would he? You don’t pay attention to things that don’t affect you either. No one does. 

 

“I should go check on Sam and Dean, see if they need any help with the research.” 

 

“Right,” he says curtly. There’s a strange tone in his voice, one you haven’t heard before. 

 

“Everything okay?” You ask, unsure what’s going on. “Should we talk?” 

 

Neither of you has moved. That’s kind of an indication that no one is leaving. 

 

“Should we?” 

 

“Don’t answer a question with a question,” you say in irritation, “if you’ve got something to say then say it.” 

 

“Boy oh boy, sweetheart, if that ain’t the pot callin’ the kettle black.” 

 

“What?” You raise up on an elbow in the dark. You should probably turn a light on, but you don’t bother. 

 

“Nothing.” He pulls away from you to stand.

 

You grab his arm. “Why won’t you answer? We said at the beginning of this that we’d be honest, Gabe. Tell me what’s going on. Why was everything so different this time? Why did you stay?” 

 

He’s sitting on the side of the bed, your hand still on his arm. His back is to you though, like he’s already halfway out of the conversation. 

 

“Why am I the only one who has to follow rules.” He doesn’t ask it as a question. He makes it a statement. Flat. 

 

Why is he the only one who has to follow the rules. Why is he the only one who has to be honest. His meaning is dawning on you. You let go of his arm. 

 

“How long have you known?” 

 

He doesn’t move from the bed. At least he’s not running away. 

 

“Known what?” he asks, completely innocent. Of course he’s going to make this a game. 

 

“You’re going to make me say it?” 

 

“I’m not making you say anything.” And with that he does stand. 

 

You feel like you’re going to throw up. You flop yourself down on your back in the dark.    
  


“Fine.” You throw an arm over your eyes. You can’t see anyway but maybe this will block out the reality of what’s happening. It doesn’t. “Somewhere along the way I caught some feelings for you. I know we weren’t gonna to do that. I didn’t let them get in the way though, I swear I didn’t. We said we’d end it if that happened and I didn’t want it to end.” You sigh heavily. “There. There’s your confession.” 

 

It’s completely silent for a long time. You didn’t hear his wings but you figure he left. That’s what you figured would happen if you ever told him. 

 

“You  _ caught _ feelings?”

 

You jump, his voice coming out of nowhere. “Geez, you scared the crap out of me.” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean? Is it something dirty? Like feelings for me would be a disease?” 

 

“No, oh God, no!” You sit up, the blankets falling down. The room is cold out from under the blankets, it makes you feel more exposed. “It’s just, in this situation it’s not a good thing to have feelings for the other person. It makes it complicated. I swear I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just…” You wish you could see his face, read his expression. You don’t finish the sentence, letting it trail away. He knows your meaning. It just did. 

 

His weight on the bed makes you relax. If he doesn’t leave maybe you can figure this out, at least salvage your friendship. 

 

His hand lands on your throat. His thumb and forefinger grip your chin and he kisses you, closed mouth and soft. 

 

“What if I caught them too?” His lips brush yours when he speaks. 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

That’s why it was different. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Same reason you didn’t tell me. And then the thing with Dean in your head. And you still didn’t want them to know about us.” 

 

“That almost sounds like you're jealous.” 

 

He scoffs at that, flopping down on his back beside you. “Please. They got nothin’ on me.” 

 

You laugh softly. “The only reason I didn’t want them to know is because we agreed on that. I don’t care if they know. I’m sure they’ll give us shit but I don’t care.” 

 

His hand moves, wrapping around yours between you. You stifle a yawn. 

 

He sighs. “I wanted to have sex again but it sounds like you need more sleep.”

 

“No, I’m good,” you roll back to your side, arm wrapping over his stomach again. 

 

“I don’t want you falling asleep while you’re sucking my cock.” 

 

That gets a laugh out of you. “I’ll stay awake, I swear.” 

 

His hand moves to your hair, massaging your scalp, and you realize how ridiculous it is to try to stay awake. 

 

“Not happening.” 

 

“Gabe?” 

 

His hand never stops, working slow circles around your skull. “Hmm?” 

 

“Don’t leave.” 

 

“Not goin’ anywhere, sweetheart.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
